The house that built Jessie
by whicketsdaughter92
Summary: Jessie doesn't have a friend in the in the world, ok well in La Push anyway, but can she melt a few hearts to gain some? And how will the pack react to lesbians? Jacobxoc but with playful Leahxoc in the first few chapters. M for later chapters and maybe some crude suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally women! _ I thought loudly to myself as my bimbo, twit of a mother came strolling out of the old and fading gas station entrance. "Hey! Some of us have lives to get on with!" I yelled clearly annoyed out of the passenger window. She huffed and flipped her long bleach blond hair over her shoulders as she walked to car. I swear she acts like a 13-year old. I'm not saying I don't, but hey I'm only 17, I have more of an excuse to. "Jessie-Linn, keep your pants on I'm going as fast as I can" she said coldly.

Let me give you some backstory. Yeah this is I, Jessie-Linn, I have been living with this crazy women of a mother for my whole life but it wasn't always like this. Amanda

(my mom) use to be married to my wonderfully, amazing, kind hearted father Job( like the bible pronunciation). Can you really tell I love my dad? But sadly when I was only a baby they got a divorce and even sadder still my mom was the one to get custody of me.

Don't get me wrong, yeah I do love her but she's such a baby sometimes. Crying over every little thing and complaining all the time plus she's kinda promiscuous? One could say nicely. You have no idea how bad she was flirting with the clerk in the station, made me so sick I went back to the car to keep from puking!

But enough of her, we're both headed up to my dad's house in La Push, Washington. Ever since the divorce I have been for the most part spending the summer at my dad's, but for the past 3 years I haven't been able to because of various reasons.

One summer I broke my leg and mom refused to let me travel another was when cousins of ours came down to stay at our house, exc.

After all of my begging and pleading and oh yeah plenty of crocodile tears she finally caved.

I looked out of the window and saw that the forest grew thicker and darker, greener even and a sign for a little town for Forks, Washington I got excited, that was the town just before dad's. That was good because I was getting tired, and I bet so was my mom, she looked a little frumpy. Haha my mom? frumpy? It was almost hilarious.

When she wanted, she could be gorgeous. She had flawless pink skin, with a tall, slender body and long bleached blond hair with light hazel eyes. No wonder father fell in love with her.

Another sign flew by, seeing that the town of Forks was behind us, I knew it was for La Push and I was practically bouncing up and down on the passenger seat and grinning like an idiot. My mom laughed at the sight of this "aren't you a little old for being a daddy's girl Jessie?" she questioned. "you can never be too old to be a daddy's girl!" I gave her a mock serious face, pressing my lips together exaggeratingly.

She only laughed again.

"I just hope he has that dog on a leash this time" she said annoyed.

I giggled remembering the time my dad's dog Titan jumped up on moms new pink dress with muddy paws, she was so pissed she wouldn't talk to me for a week.

But then hey it was a nice quiet week. Dads house was on the very end of the reservation so as we drove through the rez, I watched as we passed house after house then a school then back to the darkening forest again until we turned down a long drive way. At the end of the drive way was a light blue, but now faded to gray, house with a navy blue front door and a short wooden porch and an overhang above it. On the porch were two old wooden chairs. Before the car came to a stop a tall, well built man with deep russet skin, long black hair and dark piercing eyes came out the front door and stood on the porch. He wore a long sleeve shirt with old jeans and boots. The car stopped and before mom could turn the car off, I flung the door wide open and practically flew into his arms.

"DADDY!" He picked me up in his large arms and swung me around. "HEY! How's my little bear?" He said as we squished our foreheads together. "I'm good. How are you?" I said sweetly as I looked his deep in his dark brown eyes. My father really was a handsome man, he went perfect with my mom, well now sadly it was just in pictures. "Hello Job" my mother said interrupting our happy father/daughter time standing next to us. "Hello Amanda, you look lovely today" he said nicely. "I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed. _Drama queen_. I thought.

"Come inside, I have a place set up for you for the night" he ushered her inside, than quickly walked over to help me unpack by suitcases from the trunk. "You're only here for a summer little bear" looking at me puzzled. "Daddy I may be your little bear but this bear is also female." I sated mater-of-factly. He just shook his head and chuckled lightly as they walked up to the warm house.

Thanks for reading! Tell me how I did, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**(I dont own any twilight character! **And FYI Bella and the Cullens have gone and moved, I'm not sure when or if they may come into the story, most likely later on. Don't like? Don't read.)

Oh and also just some heads up, the first few chapters most likely will just be a bunch of character building so please don't get to mad, i swear jacob will come into the story soon!

Hope you enjoy reading

The warm delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafted into my nose as I lay in my warm, comfy bed. Without opening my eyes, i start to wiggle my toes and fingers while stretching out my arms and legs trying to wake every part of my body. Finally relaxing and snuggling back into my pillow for a moment my stomach decided to ruin the precious moment with a loud and demanding roar for food.

"My God your a fat ass", i said breathlessly to my tummy.

I guess now would be a perfect time to get up. With a groan I open my eyes to see my old bedroom at my dads house. It hasn't changed since I was 8. Getting a real good look at it and remembering how dad and I worked together on this room. The walls were light purple with rainbow borders. There were also tons of posters of ponies, horses, kittens and puppies plastered everywhere. The bed frame was an old fashioned white wooded style, with matching bedside table, drawers and a large dresser with a medium sized vanity mirror and table set off to the side. It was an 8 year olds dream bedroom.I remembered the summer mother came to pick me up and saw the room, she was mad that dad had spent so much on me, she didn't want me to become spoiled. Dad just simply replied that it had been a father daughter project and that his little bear deserved the best.

With another load, growling complaint from my stomach, I hoped up from my bed and wrapped my blanket around me like a burrito and headed down stairs and to the kitchen where mom and dad were ready and eating breakfast. From the sounds of it they were having light conversation.

"mor-**ning!"** I half shouted as the freezing tile shocked my bear foot.

Both laughed at my expense " morning bear, sleep well? dads booming voice rose.

Answering with a smile and a nod, i sat down at the table with already plated food and dug in stuffing my mouth.

"**Jessie!** stop guzzling your food, its gross and i taught you better!" mom wined.

"Sowreh" I said with my mouth full to annoy her. She just sighed and looked down.

"will you at least try to act like a lady in front of people?"

"im not sure...do you guys count as people?" As I gave a moc-confused face. She just sighed once more and shook her head. I chuckled softly.

"Little Bear stop annoying you poor mother" dad voice came.

"haha sorry"

After a fast breakfast mom thought it was best that she leave soon so she could get back to work, which I found strange because she was never really like this but I decided to not question it, she can be a weird women sometimes.

As we walked her out she turned to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace and kissed my forehead multiple times. As she had always done in the past.

"ok you have all my numbers don't hesitate to call if you ever have any trouble or problems, even a questi-"

"MOM! calm down, we have gone over this again and again. I know" I cut her off and looked her in the eyes reassuringly.

"ok, ok I just want to make sure. You know i love you to bits rights?" "Of course I do." I pulled her into a tight warm hug.

"Don't worry Amanda, she'll be back with you in just a few short months." dad piped in. After we said our goodbyes, mom got in her car and drove off down the street. Little did either of us know that it would be a much longer time then planed that we would see each other to dad I asked " So whats on the agenda for today?"

"Today I want to go visit a friend of mine. He's having a rough time right now so I lent him Titan."

I only nodded, remembering what my dad told about animals and how they could bring even the saddest, sickest man alive some comfort.

"But that's only after you decide to get dressed in proper clothes" he finished giving an eyeing look at my pj and blanket clad I bounded into the house and to my room to get dressed. I decided on simple dark jeans, red long sleeve shirt with a light gray cardigan and tan boots. After brushing my hair and teeth I flew down the stairs and loudly said "I'm ready for my close up!" as I posed for pretending cameras.

"haha come on my little bear, let's go see Billy Black" he said leaving. I fallowed hot on his tail, I was eager to see Titan. And sure I was eager to meet Mr. Black too but I loved Titan. He was my only friend on the rez growing up. And don't misunderstand, I'm defiantly not a shy, quiet or awkward type of girl. Honestly it's quite the opposite. I'm very outgoing and sunny person with a great personality and thrive from having friends, or so I hear from my family and friends back in California. But when you'r only in a place for the summer and even then not every summer, kids grow up and form clicks plus most of the bonding is done in the school year, so it just got harder every year. Although I wasn't too let down, most of the time summer was a father/daughter bonding time and that was just fine with both of us.

The drive was short with hawiain guitar in the background. Dad had always loved the guitar, so much so he learned how to play. It was just acoustic, but whenever he played it was always clamming and so lovely. That was probably one of the reasons that mother fell in love with him. I zoned out remembering all those nights that dad had played the guitar to make me fall asleep. Those had been the best nights. In little time we pulled up to a small, cozy faded red one story house. Its was kind run down with a bunch of little fix it problems here and there to be done but in a strange welcoming way it beckoned me to it as if trying to pull me in.

_'how weird, only i would seem to be attracted to a house,'_ I thought with a shake of my head. A large old beat up white truck that was parked in front hadn't gone unnoticed.

"seems like some friends are here," he said he said somewhat hesitantly. Almost like he was unsure to go in. Ignoring his odd behavior I got out and closed the door. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled with all the breath in my lungs "**TITAN**!" Everything went silent for a second, then loud distinguishable barks could be herd inside the house. '_Haha seems like he missed me as much as i missed him.'_ The front door opened slightly then a large flash of black and white pushed it open harder and flew at me, knocking me on my butt hard. There Titan,my dads black and white Siberian Husky sat on top of me and was licking my face like i smothered jelly on it.

With barely a breath left in me i hollered "Titan got off you fat dog, I'm dying!"

"Titan!" I heard a booming, strange man's voice lift over us.

"Sam, it's ok" my dads voice followed.

Finally looking up, what my eyes came to almost made me look down and certainly made me . In front of the old screen door was a guy-wait no a MAN-NO- An Amazon man with no shirt no shoes and cut off jeans. He had muscles in every aspect of his body, lets just say he was like hulk without the green skin. Titan had resumed to jump on me, stopping my gawking at this stranger. Pushing him aside i stood up and went to my dads side, Titan close behind.

"Sam, this is my daughter Jessie-Linn." He said with pride.

"Jessie, this is Sam Uley." The uneasiness in his voice surprised me, almost like he didn't like him. Which is weird, dad likes everybody.

I stuck my hand out eagerly. He took it with ease and shook lightly. "nice to meet you, jessie-linn." He gave a smile. "Just call me Jessie. Nice to meet you to Mr. Uley." I said politely with a bright smile. "Please just Sam." I nodded and looked to my dad once more. He looked at Sam. "how's Billy doing?"

"He's not doing to good, but since Titan there's been some improvement. Thank you for that, it really has been hard on him. we'er all taking it bad, but it's been the hardest on him." Sam said with disappointment.

"I would take it bad to if my son just ran off like that, really what was he thinking?" my dad said sadly.

"he wasn't." Sam's voice low and full of anger _'wow, this boy is in trouble'_. After a sigh from my dad he walked the path to the house. I followed. "Billy?" Inside the house was nice and warm compared to outside. There was an old tv in one side of the room and a really old couch on the other with a coffee table between them. The room was quite plain, the walls were bear save for the few picture frames hung that were up. On the other side of the room was a man in a wheel chair, He was a probably a little older then my dad, but he looked worn, beat and tired. _'poor guy'_ was all I could think. He looked up with sad eyes.

"hello job, how are you today" he said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. _'at least he was trying.' _

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" my dad crossed the room to shake his hand. "This is my daughter Jessie-linn." I shook Billy's hand with a wide smile."Hello Mr. Black." He laughed. well more like a cough laugh, not a real one but kinda similar-ish. "ha-gh, call me Billy, I haven't been called in years." I nodded, my smile brightened. _'hes seems like a very kind man.' _While my dad and Billy talked, I stayed behind from their conversation, it seemed like Billy didn't really like to talk about his problems, like most men. I decided to get a better look around. Sitting on the couch I saw the room better. I could see the kitchen just on the other side of a wall, and down a hall were closed doors, probably bedrooms and a bathroom. The place was nice, it was just- everything was old and beaten, the coffee table was dirty, the couch was ripped. There obviously was no female in this house.

The conversation between the two men wasn't long and soon we were leaving. We said our goodbyes and were heading out. I turned when I heard a bark. Titan was right behind me, Bending to my knees i took his head in both my hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Titan, I want you to listen, you take good care of Billy here, you got that?" He whimpered and placed a paw on my knee then licked my cheek and trotted back to Billy waiting at the door. I looked up waved, and smiled at him before I turned and got in the truck.

"hey dad, do you think some time we could go into town and get some paint and supplies for my room?-its nice and all but im a little old for that stuff." I said before he got offended. He just smiled "Sure honey bear" We both chatted about anything and everything on the way with a guitar playing in the background.


End file.
